


【土方】缺陷

by elllt



Series: 银魂的所有人我都可以！ [5]
Category: Gintama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	【土方】缺陷

"喜欢的东西？"二八歪着头，叼着蛋黄酱瓶的嘴一撅一瘪以极快的速度吸食蛋黄酱，"没有哦。"  
"真的没有吗？你再好好想一下，应该有的吧？！"黑发A字刘海的男人慌张的追问着，然后又刻意咳嗽掩盖下不自在。  
"你是想送我礼物吗？"二八笑眯眯看着男人被拆穿后通红别过脸，"那就把你包装一下送给我好......喂，别躲啦！不送你自己送我蛋黄酱也可以哦。"  
"那是我喜欢的东西！我问的是你喜欢的东西啊笨蛋！"男人烦躁地想吸烟，却又顿住了掏出蛋黄酱打火机的手，默默放了回去。  
二八不明所以看着他这一系列动作，"我喜欢你，也喜欢蛋黄酱。"  
"除此以外呢？"男人不耐地又问了一遍，眼睛还是不敢看她。  
"嗯......"见男人穷追不舍的问着，二八困扰地停下脚步，认真思索起来，"除此之外，要说称得上喜欢的......二八。"  
"那不是你的名字吗？"男人没明白二八的意思。  
"既是我的名字，也是一种数字哦。我喜欢带有2和8数字的东西，当然28放在一起就更喜欢了。"二八指了指叼在口中已经空掉的蛋黄酱瓶底，"看，这瓶的编码含有28。"  
"这样啊......"男人小声嘟囔着，有些烦恼的抓了抓头发。  
"所以直接将你送给我就好啦！"二八换了一瓶蛋黄酱继续吸食着，毫不在意的用语言调戏着容易害羞的副长。

......  
"二八那家伙根本没有什么正经名字，呵，你真的以为二八是那家伙的名字？才不是哦，那是那家伙的编号，编号28的暗杀者，仅此而已。"

像是玩笑一般，在残酷的暗杀者淘汰中，28号的那个孤儿正巧排名28，成为编号28的正式暗杀者。最后，成长到能够站在当权者面前的强者时，被要求赐名为二八。  
"我不在意你的名字，所以想要换也可以。"总是深沉而易怒的当权者难得心情颇好地玩弄着娇嫩的花朵，背对着半跪的二八说着。  
"我挺喜欢这个名字的，毕竟我和它很有缘不是吗，说不定是我的幸运数字呢。"白色玻璃珠镶嵌在微弯的眉眼上，二八冰冷的笑着。  
当权者没有追问。所以他不知道，连最开始的28号孤儿也不是眼前的这位二八。所谓的幸运，是知情者的必然。

二八一直是二八，从来不是28。

......  
初来乍到的一行人在江户才安顿下来时，招生处来了个奇怪的人。  
"不管怎么看这孩子都是个女人吧女人吧！女人吧！！"还没成为冷酷无情副长的男人，指着其中一位将长长白发束起的孩子崩溃吐槽着。  
那孩子倒是不介意这让人感到冒犯的举动，礼仪周到地朝未来的新选组成员问好，"大家好，我是二八，请多多指教。"  
"哦哦。"近藤勋拘谨的回礼，"欢迎欢迎，十四，带他去逛逛吧。"  
"怎么可能？！近藤老大，这家伙是女人诶女人诶？！"男人抓狂的反驳。  
"我不是女人哦。"二八脾气很好的解释着，"大家都说我是男孩子。"  
"是啊，十四，这孩子是男孩子。"  
"是男的诶。"  
"怎么看都是男人......"  
"平胸，是男的哦。"橘发的男孩自然的将手放在二八胸前摸了摸，嫌弃的说着。  
"不不，这家伙其实是平胸的女人吧，绝对是平胸的女人吧！"结果除了土方十四郎，谁都认为那个叫二八的白发孩子性别为男。  
"你没有姓吗？"放弃了般，土方叹了口气。  
"没有。虽然没有姓，但是不是皇家。只是因为是孤儿所以没有姓，也不想继承谁的姓，所以叫我二八就好。"说着这些话的二八平静地跟着土方十四郎走在走廊里。微风撩起几缕白色的发丝擦过白色的眼睛，搁浅在蜷曲而长的白色睫毛上。  
"白化病吗。"土方十四郎皱眉。在某些落后的地区，白化病的孩子被当成妖魔而被抛弃也不是什么难以理解的事情。  
"正确来说，应该是白变......吧。白化病的话，瞳孔是红色的哦。"不太确定的说着，二八拨开发丝的手也异常白皙，呈现一种梦幻的色彩，但面容的平凡减淡了些许虚幻，"我更好奇你为什么那么坚定的认为我是女人。"  
"我也很奇怪。不管我怎么看，你都是女人啊？"土方十四郎困惑地皱眉。  
"......说不定就是那样呢。"二八轻声呢喃的话语没有传达到前方领路的土方那。土方停下脚步指着其中一间房告诉二八是她的房间后就离开了。  
"真遗憾。"二八关上房门，静坐在布满尘埃的空荡房间中，白皙的手搭在被刻意压平的胸口上，"再多相信你的感觉就好了。"  
"就让我在空闲的时间里，多玩一会吧。"

......  
等到作为平凡的新选组一员的二八听到三叶小姐和魔鬼副长的八卦时，三叶小姐已经病危住院了。  
"这可真的是，没想到啊。"二八坐在高高的围墙上摇晃双腿，好奇的看着独自在雨夜步行的土方十四郎，"医院的方向可不是这边哦，副长。"  
"你怎么来了。"土方十四郎看着没个正形的二八皱起眉，"不关你的事，快给我回去。"  
"没想到副长居然是这样始乱终弃的人。"二八轻巧落在土方十四郎面前，拍了拍衣摆，"小心遭雷劈。"  
"啧。"被雨打湿的A字刘海遮住眼睛，只有低沉的声音刺破淅淅沥沥的雨声，"你什么意思。"  
"去医院，或者两败俱伤。"毫无以下犯上自觉的二八将刀尖对准土方十四郎，"还是说，你重度颜控到不想见到病得不成人样的三叶小姐的脸。"  
数次交错的刀光中，二八将想要速决而急躁的副长掀翻在地。半截刀身陷进地面，二八用膝盖抵住土方十四郎的胸口。  
"你这家伙什么时候这么强了？！"土方震惊地看着突然强得超出预料的二八。与平时弱气平凡不同，现在的二八浑身散发出冰冷的杀气。  
"不，是你没有认真。"双手按住土方十四郎的双肩，二八居高临下俯视着副长，"三叶小姐想见副长，不要让她留下遗憾。"  
"反正都快死了不是吗。"二八死死按住激动的土方，一只手卡住土方的脖子强迫他倒在地上正视自己，"未来什么早就无所谓了。时日无多的人只能拥有现在。经历过那么多次生死的你不是最清楚吗，弥留之际的人想要的是什么。你想要她和你那些敌人一样死不瞑目吗？如果你真的希望她最后笑着离开的话，去见她一面吧。那才是对她最大的幸福。"  
"别给我扯什么你不是她的幸福。告诉我，你的这里......"二八点了点土方的胸口，"对你说，现在三叶见到你会开心还是见不到你会幸福。"  
二八放开了土方，看着毫无动作的他，"快去吧，她要死了，快赶去见她最后一面。"

......  
"放心，我会很自然的包揽全部功劳的。"二八毫无形象地瘫在布满血腥的地上，随手解决了一旁苟延残喘的敌人。  
"喂喂，还没完工呢！"银白卷发的男人一边用木刀掀翻敌人，一边朝二八的地方跑去。  
"你个【哔——】，为什么要把他们引到这边来啊！"二八随手抄起刀朝涌上的敌人砍去，"烦死了，怎么没完没了的！"  
"那个白头发，上来！"将敌人丢给二八，跳上高地的男人朝二八嚷着。  
伸过来的是一双久经沙场的粗糙的手，二八抿唇，手下用力，背对着男人杀出一条血路，几步跳上另一处高地。  
"别忘了你也是白发。"二八丢下炸弹，在热浪翻涌中看着男人更加鲜红的红瞳，戏谑大喊，"还是个天然卷废柴大叔。"  
"天然卷怎么了，天然卷的都是好人！"男人崩溃地朝二八怒吼，"别忘了这次的奖金分我一半！"

......  
"这么快就找我算账啦。"二八看着恢复正常的副长，从怀中掏出辞呈，"我都准备好了，副长你直说吧，还有什么遗言交代的。"  
"什么遗言......"土方吐口烟，没有收下二八手中的辞呈，反而将另一封信件递给二八，"今天起你就是【哔——】的队长了。"  
"报告副长，我觉得混蛋作者在暗示我绝对不要接下。"二八面无表情将两封信件凑到土方的烟头上，遗憾的发现点不着。  
"那这次就功过相抵了，副长你的烟也同意了。"二八细细撕掉两封信，"我不适合，副长你应该清楚。"  
"那你就调动到一番队下。"第三封信移到二八面前。  
"好～"拖长了调，二八懒懒应下了。揣着信件，二八转身离去时，背后传来微弱的一声"谢谢"。  
"我也是为了我自己。"二八靠在关上的门扉低声说着，"所以才会成全三叶小姐。"  
——不想让她成为你心中永远的梗。

......  
"......这是我买的啊喂！"银白卷发的男人被激辣鲜贝呛得水润的红瞳瞪着眼前自然叼起一片吃的二八，压低了声音愤愤说着。  
"嘘——"始作俑者完全没自觉，还用谴责的眼光看着发出声音的男人，噎得男人又被鲜贝呛到了。  
二八突然挑起男人的下巴，紧紧盯着那双水润的红瞳，"你这是在诱惑我吗？"  
男人瞬间无语了，拍了下二八的脑袋，"这是一个女孩子会说的话吗？"  
"为什么你们能认出我啊？明明其他人都看不出来啊。"二八捂着鼓起一个包的脑袋，"我哪里有疏漏吗？"  
"哼哼，瞒得过别人，可瞒不过阿银我两腿之间的感应器哦。"男人满脸自豪。  
"......变态。"二八一脸冷漠地给男人带上手铐，"身为警察我要逮捕你。"  
"......那是我买的啊喂！给我留一片啊！"男人眼睁睁看着二八将他怀中的鲜贝抱走，极其恶劣的在他面前"咔次咔次"地吃着。  
"你觉得我喜欢三叶小姐吗。"二八没有看男人。雨后的晴天格外清晰，带着潮湿的凉风拂过面颊的感觉很舒服。  
"既不喜欢也不讨厌。"二八将最后一片鲜贝塞进男人嘴里，解开了手铐，"但是我却抹杀了本应该是世间最留恋她的人。让他从名为冲田三叶的泥沼中找到一条路。"  
"我......"二八还没说完就被半块鲜贝堵上了嘴。男人死命揉着二八的头，声音却很温柔，"尽情在接下来的日子里苦恼个够吧。"  
"呸。"二八吐出鲜贝，"大叔吃过的鲜贝啊啊啊啊，完了我不会被感染废柴大叔病毒吧，我不要变成白卷毛啊啊啊啊！"  
"你个【哔——】！！"


End file.
